


Loss

by Galadrielle1983



Series: Losing and Gaining [1]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the end of the movie had been different and Neytiri had died instead of Tsu’tey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Title: Loss  
Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Avatar  
Series: first in my “Losing and Gaining” series  
Pairing: past Neytiri/Jake Sully  
Summary: What if the end of the movie had been different and Neytiri had died instead of Tsu’tey?  
Warnings: character death, will later in the series be slash  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: SPOILERS! If you haven’t seen Avatar you probably shouldn’t read this. It also will make no sense to you, I advise you to go see it beforehand!

 

Jake looked into the grave in front of him. He was too tired and exhausted to cry.

His avatar was safe with Norm, useless right now as the cells had all been destroyed. The only functioning cells were back at the base and they would travel there tomorrow.

Today he got the chance to grieve. 

To grieve the one he had loved even though he had known her for such a short time. 

Tsu’tey was looking at him - he could feel those eyes on his back. He knew the warrior probably saw him as a weak, worthless alien. He had thought that even before he had seen Jake’s human body. It was so frail; he couldn’t even walk, or protect the woman he had loved.

He remembered the moment he arrived on the clearing where they had hid the container. 

How the warrior had saved him. 

Jake had been too late, arriving just in time to see the knife Quaritch wielded ending Neytiri’s life. He remembered how small she had looked, her legs pinned down by a dead beast; knife embed in her chest; blood spreading on the ground; her last pain filled gasp when she saw him. Jake lost it in that moment, and had jumped onto Quaritch’s back and tried to tear him into pieces.

Blinded by grief and the wish to be with Neytiri he felt himself lose all inhibitions. Fighting for his life but also to avenge HER death Jake grew frantic. When he was thrown on the ground once again with the Colonel laughing and sneering at him in disgust, Jake stayed down, hoping for a swift death. 

Then the Colonel move towards the container where his human body lay weak and vulnerable. Preparing himself to die and finally be with Neytiri Jake closed his eyes, only to open them again as something slammed into Quaritch, bringing him to his knees.

Tsu’tey looked back at Jake with equally grieving but also determined eyes. 

That second was enough for Quaritch to finally destroy the window of the container. Jake felt himself quickly grow weaker. Loosing the connection with his avatar, Jake woke to the feeling of suffocating. He tried to pick himself up and reach the masks on the wall and he fell to the ground. 

The toxins in the air ran through him, stopping him from breathing. 

Outside, he heard Tsu’tey’s battle cry before the earth shook with the impact of metal. ‘Tsu’tey won…’ was the last thought that crossed Jake’s mind before darkness welcomed him.

Later, Tsu’tey told Jake how he had found him and pressed the mask against his face, just like the other aliens had. What Tsu’tey didn’t tell him was the moment that he took Jake’s hand he received a sign from Eywa. It was a sign that Jake would be needed further, and had to be protected at all costs.

Accepting this Tsu’tey had picked up the human gently and brought him to Mo’at. The shaman was crying as Tsu’tey laid both Jake’s human body and his avatar down, sending someone back for Neytiri’s body. 

The shaman knew that the destiny awaiting Jake was far from fulfilled. Gently stroking the human’s cheek, Mo’at saw the change Eywa bestowed on Jakesully, the toruk. Neytiri, her beloved daughter and future shaman, was dead. As she realised this she saw the lines between Tsu’tey and the human change, winding around each other, binding them from now on. 

Surprised, she looked at the strong and silent warrior. She knew that he had hated Jakesully from the moment he arrived, and even more when he had taken Neytiri away from him. But now it seemed as if their grief for the woman they both held deep feelings for would unite them. 

‘Maybe Eywa will help and change Jakesully,’ Mo’at thought to herself, remembering how Eywa hadn’t been able to help Grace.

End


End file.
